deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Suns
Founded by notorious batarian slaver Solem Dal'serah, the Blue Suns began as a Skyllian Verge protection racket providing genuine protection from slavers and pirates. Eventually captured by the Systems Alliance Navy, Dal'serah beat almost two dozen charges to be convicted on a single count of conspiracy. The slaver benefited from the tutelage of cell mate and brilliant con artist Bernard "Legits" Ledger. Upon release five years later, Dal'serah incorporated Blue Suns as a legal security agency.Today, the Blue Suns boast a galaxy-wide force of batarians, turians, humans, and krogan. Each deployment is backed by a logistics corps selling everything from heavy weapons to shaving cream. Despite claims that Blue Suns sells its captives as slaves, no Blue Suns employee has ever been convicted on such charges. Many Blue Suns members sport the company logo in tattoo form, removed during assignments and reapplied at mission-end. Battle vs. Rebel Alliance (by Barzam) As the Galactic Civil War spreaded across the Galaxy, the Terminus Systems became one of the theatres of the war. Both the Galactic Empire and Rebel Alliance fight to contest the lawless regions of space but the denizens actively fight back to keep their independence. Zorya became a key location to the Rebel Alliance due to it’s industry. However, they will have to fight the Blue Suns in order to win the planet. Blue Suns: 5 Rebel Alliance: 5 A team of 5 Rebel commandos land on the planet, using an Imperial Shuttle to disguise the fact that they are rebels. In the meantime, a team of 5 Blue Suns mercenaries are sent to patrol the jungles of Zorya. All combatants fired their weapons immediately when they came in contact with each other. A Human Blue Suns Heavy was shot through the neck by a Rebel pistol and a Rebel was killed with an Avenger to the heart. Survivors from both sides scatter into the jungle, confident that their enemy will be lost in the jungle and use the terrain to their advantage. Blue Suns: 4 Rebel Alliance: 4 A Human Blue Suns switched from his rifle to his pistol as he hunted for his opponent in the jungle. The camouflage worn by the Rebels helped avoiding detection by the mercs as he wandered around the flora. He felt a sudden thud on his left foot . He looked down and witnessed the thermal detonator exploding his legs away. The Rebel that threw the detonator hid behind a tree and after hearing the blast, he proceeded to find his comrades. Blue Suns: 3 A Rebel thought he was in a safe distance. He was proven wrong. A Batarian Blue Suns Pyro used his Firestorm behind the Rebel, burning his enemy to a crisp as he screamed in agony. The victory was short-lived as the Pyro did not notice another hiding Rebel. The Rebel shot a tank of gas carried by the merc, making the Blue Sun explode without knowing what hit him. Blue Suns: 2 Rebel Alliance: 3 With the battle turning against their favour, the remaining Blue Suns ran inside the factory with the Rebels quickly following. A Turian Blue Suns hid behind the pipes while his comrade continued to run. The latter was shot from behind by his enemies but his death allowed the Turian to shoot his shotgun behind both of the Rebels. Blue Suns: 1 Rebel Alliance: 1 The Turian Blue Suns ran towards the exit of the factory to find the last rebel. The rebel waited at the exit with his pistol and grabbed the mercenary at the neck. The Human held his pistol at the Turian’s head while he was grabbed by the neck. The Blue Sun attempted to wrestle his opponent’s pistol away from his head. The Rebel, close to his last breath pulled the trigger at the Blue Sun, the laser piercing the blue-painted helmet. The human was released from the alien’s grip and gasped for breath. He looked the corpse of the merc. Blue blood was bleeding out from the head and no movement was visible. “For the Alliance!” shouted the soldier in victory. Blue Suns: 0 Shortly after the battle, Rebel reinforcements arrived on Zorya, liberating the planet’s facilities and it’s workers from the iron fist of the Blue Suns. Zorya became a factory that contributed to the Rebel’s war against the Galactic Empire. Expert's Opinion The Rebel Alliance won due to all-around superior weaponry, both long range and close range, as well as larger ammo capacity, advantages which brought them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors